Un Año Sin Llover
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: This is the Spanish version of "A Year Without Rain". Summary inside. A Yusei and Aki one-shot.


Un Ano Sin Llover

**Nota: Este mi versión de mi cuento "A Year Without Rain" pero en español. Si quieres leer la versión en inglés, léalo. Este "one-shot" usa a Aki y Yusei. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's no me pertenece ni la canción de Selena Gómez "A Year Without Rain (Spanish Version)". Ustedes me dicen cual versión les gusta más: ****¿****en ingles o en español?**

**

* * *

**

_Uuuh, Uuuh, Uuuh__  
__Uuuh, Uuuh, Uuuh_

Aki está perdida en el desierto. Ella estaba buscado a Yusei. La última vez que ella lo vio fue cuando él dijo que se iba de viaje. Aki fue atrás de él y ahora ya no sabe para donde se fue. Ella estaba vestida en un vestido largo que es blanco y el vestido estaba abierto desde la pierna derecha haza abajo. El vestido esta tiene un tira en su hombro izquierda que tenia brillo y su espalda esta descubierta. Tiene zapatos de tacón de color sliver.

_Di que sientes__  
__Cuando pienso en ti__  
__Una y otra vez__  
__Cada instante__  
__Que no estás junto a mi...__  
__Mi mundo está al revés__  
__Camino en un desierto __cuanto tú te vas__  
__Oohh__  
__No se si es un espejismo,__  
__Te siento tan real.__  
__Baby__  
_

Aki estaba corriendo por el desierto por días pero ella siente que estado corriendo por años. Ella sigue corriendo hasta que ella se encuentra a una persona. Aki reconoce esta persona. 'Yo reconozco ese peinado' ella pensó. Ella alcanzo hacia él. El estaba de espalda y cuando ella lo toco, y él se dio la vuelta, ella se puso feliz. Ojos azules se conecto con ojos cafés. Ella quiso abrázalo pero el se despareció. Aki estaba confundida, 'Yo sé que es el,' ella pensó. Otra vez el apareció en frente de ella y cuando ella quiso agarrarlo, el desparece. Aki se puso triste. '¿Yusei, adonde estas? Te necesitó junto a mí. Yo no estoy loca. Yo si te vi.'

_Quiero volverte a ver,__  
__Para calmar mi sed__  
__Un día sin ti __es como un año sin ver llover__  
__Si escapas otra vez__  
__No sobreviviré__  
__Un día sin ti __es como un año sin ver llover__  
__oohh__  
__wooo...__  
__...oohh__  
_  
_Contando estrellas...__  
__Oigo en mi mente tu voz (mente tu voz)__  
__¿__Oyes tú la mía?__  
__Mi corazón __está sufriendo__la soledad...__  
__Soy un desorden...__  
__Camino en hojas secas_

_Si no estás aquí __y mi vida...__  
__Regresa, que yo un diluvio __llorare por ti__  
__Ooh__  
__Baby__  
_

Ya es de noche y Aki esta acostada viendo las estrellas brillando. Aki escucha su nombre.

"Aki. ¿Aki, adonde estas?"

Ella se levanto y ella comenzó a llamarlo, "¡Yusei! ¿Yusei, eres tú?"

"Aki."

"¡Yusei!" ella grito una vez mas pero el ya no le respondió. Ella se puso a corre para buscarlo y no lo encuentro. Aki se da por vencida; ya siente la soledad. Lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Ella se puso a llorar por él. 'Yusei'

_Quiero volverte a ver,__  
__Para calmar mi sed__  
__Un día sin ti __es como un año sin ver llover__  
__Si escapas otra vez__  
__No sobreviviré__  
__Un día sin ti __es como un año sin ver llover__  
__oohh__  
__wooo...__  
__...oohh__  
_  
_Regresa aquí.__  
__Abrázame.__  
__Soy un desierto __sin tu querer__  
__Vuelve pronto a mí.__  
__No seas así__  
__Porque un día sin ti es como...__  
__Un año sin llover__  
_

De repente el cielo se oscurece por las nubes grises. Ella sabe que va a llover. Y justo a tiempo ya comenzó a llover y Aki no se pone a correr. Ella se deja mojar por la lluvia. Ya no se podía distinguir si ella estaba llorando porque ella estaba mojada. Alguien la abraza por de atrás y este persona la beso en su hombros. Ella se puso densa y voltio para ver la persona que lo beso. Aki esta sorprendía de ver a Yusei. Ella siente su calor de su cuerpo.

"¿Por qué estás aquí Aki?"

"Porque yo quiero estar contigo. Yo te ha buscado por días. ¿A dónde estabas?"

"Yo te escribe una carta diciendo yo iba estar. ¿A caso no recibirte mi carta?"

"No. Me fui de mi casa después que tú te fuiste. Perdóname." Ella se soltó de sus brazos, pero él la agarro.

"¿Por qué te tengo que perdonarte? No hay nada de que perdonar."

"Pero Yusei…"

"Pero nada." El la abrazo y ella se quedo en sus brazos. Su cara estaba descansando en su pecho. El levanto la cara de Aki hasta que los dos estaban mirando en los ojos. Aki cerró sus ojos y respiro profundo. El aprovecho a besarla en los labios. Ella se puso densa por el beso y el la acaricio su espalda y ella se relajo en el beso. Aki regreso el beso pero con más pasión. Los dos se besaron como si no hubiera ningún mañana. Al final los dos se dejaron de besar.

"Te amo Yusei."

"Yo también te amo Aki"

Los dos besaron una vez más y cuando se dejaron de besar ella canto:

_Quiero volverte a ver,__  
__Para calmar mi sed__  
__Un día sin ti __es como un año sin ver llover__  
__Si escapas otra vez__  
__No sobreviviré__  
__Un día sin ti __es como un año sin ver llover__  
__oohh__  
__wooo...__  
_

"Yo te prometo que nunca de dejare sola, Aki" Yusei la beso su nariz.

"Y yo te prometo que yo nunca te dejare de amarte"

_...oohh__  
__...oohh_

_

* * *

_

**Nota: Gracias por leer mi cuento. ****¿****Cual les gusto más? ****¿****La versión en inglés con Jack y Carly o esta versión con Yusei y Aki? Sé que es muy corto pero me gustaría saber su opinión. Una vez mas gracias.**


End file.
